


Young Prayer7铁虫

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony - Fandom, peter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	Young Prayer7铁虫

     好⋯好壮观！   
     Peter看到压上来的男人进入战斗状态颇具规模的凶器，终于理解为什么那么多人哭着喊着要上他的床。   
    “你⋯对着谁都能⋯硬起来吗？”小伙子呆呆地不知不觉说出了真心话。   
    “我不想骗你，Peter，”男人捧起他红透的脸，“我吸过毒，并为此入过狱，我还离过婚，有过孩子。我任性，自私，我行我素，私生活紊乱⋯在遇到你以前，我从不相信宿命。这么强烈地想要和一个人白头终老，真是太疯狂了。”   
    “我很荣幸，”年轻男人垂下长睫，“可是我那么平凡⋯”   
    “不！”男人微微一笑，“我的它也是很挑剔的。别人不把它伺候高兴了，它是不会开工的。”   
     Peter嘴角抽搐。   
     “当然，偶尔也会出现这种情况，”男人的手抚到他脑后，顺着脖子下移，性感的唇凑近小男人耳边低喃，“它喜欢你，迫不及待跳出来找存在感。我制止不了它急着亲近你。”   
     从没让人靠这么近的Peter已经变得绯红娇艳，他紧紧闭上眼睛不知所措。   
    “Honey，它非常希望你摸摸它⋯”落在鬓角的吻让小伙子颤抖。任男人拉起自己的手覆上那巨物，耳畔萦绕着他性感的喘息声。   
     “Move⋯caress me, please～”   
  Peter的心和手同步颤抖。  
    说完全没幻想过和女孩子，甚至是和此刻袒裎在床上这个人亲密接触，那是不可能的。   
    可是现在，和他，以这种方式，在这个地方⋯可以随心所欲做只存在梦境中的行为，Peter心都颤了。   
     以复杂的心情爱了这个男人十多年，对他的电影从童星出道到青少年叛逆，逐步成熟直至建立起大器而有担当的负责任的好男人形象，了如指掌，如数家珍。   
      可是拍电影都不敢这么干！这个被全世界热爱的偶像主动躺上了我不舒服不柔软明显配不上他，如此简陋的床⋯   
      我们之间没有任何阻碍，都到这一步了，我凭什么一再退缩？   
    最后的矜持被撕裂，隐藏在单纯柔软表相下的坚忍果决让Peter露出深沉的眼神。   
    容不得男人思考，清新的触觉笼罩了他。   
    还真是⋯里外如一的纯洁⋯   
    连接吻都不会⋯   
    Tony在脑海中笑得一本满足。   
只有我⋯只能是我⋯  
   不着痕迹地用唇舌引导他看中的小东西堕入欲望的漩涡，男人控制不住自己和他结合的心，抽出胳膊去解挂在Peter细腰上裹紧翘Tun的紧窄牛仔裤。   
“你⋯怎么能把自己弄伤成这样⋯”居然真的有人舍得伤害这个人⋯  
    “因为我已经认定了你。”男人用额头抵上他的，深深吸进他牛奶般香甜的气息，喘息声蓦然加大。  
    Peter沿着他青紫成片的肌肤啄吻，柔软轻怜地让Tony心颤。  
    “虽然没有什么第一次可以给你了，也绝不会在喜欢上你后⋯还轻易和别人做⋯  
      我发誓，以后的每一次都是你的。”  
男人把他提上来，狠狠吻住他红润的薄唇，舌尖灵活地深入其间勾起JiQing的火花，双手也没闲着，一再滑过线条流畅的肩背和细腰，控制不住落向他挺翘Q弹的Tun部。  
第一次看到他跳出柜台就想这么干了。这个小PiGu穿上紧身牛仔裤简单就是诱人FanZui！  
所以如果YouHuo不成⋯我会不会变成QJF？  
狠狠捏了一把那细腻又光滑的肌肤，男人已经燃烧到火烫。  
    “我想要你，Peter，很想很想⋯在进坟墓之前，我一刻都不愿意和你分离，答应我好吗？”  
    沉醉于男人唇舌和甜言蜜语的Peter已经分不清东南西北，他高热得要炸开，只有眼前的人是唯一的解药，噙着泪花的双眼模糊了视线，他用嗅觉感受那迷人的气息。  
   “Tony⋯Tony⋯Tony⋯”   
   如泣如诉的呼唤是顶级的ChunYao，让男人不能抑制情绪失控，抬起脖子低头胡乱吻着他年轻的脸。   
   按照正常情况，对这种不温柔不体贴又不会调情的小处男，他是目光都不会施舍一个的，更遑论放下自尊和享乐主义主动跑来，三番两次被拒绝却依然要上人家的床，像平时娇气冷傲的是别人一样⋯  
    可是，现在，掌控权并不在我手中⋯  
    从见到他那天，我已无法自拔。  
    “我现在只想进入你一个人，”男人抱紧他削瘦的身体，亲吻着他红红的耳朵，用巨大磨蹭着诱人的入口。  
“Peter，你愿意给我吗？”  
小男人咬紧牙关，狠狠心用让他尽根没入回应。  
   “你⋯你的胳膊⋯让我来一一”  
    Peter就着被进入的状态，一个用力，把男人压在身下，坐起来的体位让那巨大进入得更深了，他垂下头重重地喘息了几声。  
    “第一次这样你会受不了的。”男人伸手去摸他棕发，满心温柔。  
脸红红的小伙子眼含泪花喘息着摇摇头。  
“我会努力让你快乐，Tony，相信我⋯”  
他的细腰翘臀摆动起来让男人完全失去理智，火热的欲望俘虏了男人，他不再克制自己，拿出真正实力动作起来。  
    瞬间被快感贯穿，Peter尖叫着抽搐着败下阵来，被一浪高过一浪的涛涛汹涌淹没，细瘦的手腕被牢牢抓在男人手中，挣扎着被动哭着昏过去又醒过来。  
等到男人终于退出Peter的身体，他已经连手指都抬不起来，全身粉红不时抽动一下，瘫在Tony臂弯蹭了蹭他的胳膊，沉沉睡去。  
男人爱怜地拨开小爱人汗湿的发，在他脸上一吻，穿上浴袍去给浴缸注水，抱起他去清理。  
Tips站在小客厅，男人像没看到她一样从容越过。  
Tips默默握紧拳头。  
———————————————  
看完电视上热播的Tony失踪超过24小时，Peter不知道自己该说些什么，但他知道媒体这样追踪，迟早会找到这里的。  
“我必须回去了。”男人眨着他美丽的双眼，镇定地像个骄傲的国王。   
 “他们会对你⋯”  
Peter不忍他再披战袍，上各种节目为昔年的荒唐事买单，却又不得不承认，以他的行为方式，是一定要正面回应那些质疑和诽谤，一次次剥开血淋淋的伤口，剜去腐烂的肉殂，完美演绎再生。  
“是我曾经犯的错，必须自己承担。”而且，我不能让他们来打扰我们的生活。  
我和你。  
  我必须保住这最后的坚持。  
这是我仅存的执念，必为之不懈奋斗，直到那一天到来。  
“我们下楼去吧。”男人搂住他亲了一口，留恋地摸摸他闪耀着阳光的金棕色发丝，“在他们找来前，我要给你的店留下点美好回忆。”  
Tony请Tips拍下自己在店里写明信片的照片上传了ins，视频上传油管，在Peter不忍的凝望中，笑得像个孩子。   
没多久，人群就聚拢来，在男人的现身说法下，Peter店里的明信片被抢购一空。  
而大影帝则现场签售到最后一刻。  
经纪人找来时，店里仍然水泄不通。  
Peter望着昂首挺胸被接走的影帝，他的脸上哪里有一点点将被击垮的痕迹？面对镜头的他就是那么容光焕发，傲娇自负的一个人。  
  昨天他的脆弱敏感到底是真是幻？  
 或许永远都不会有答案了⋯这个深秋发生的事情宛如梦境，在以后的生活中必将无数次循环忆起。


End file.
